Super Smash Bros: Another Story
by coolcat12347
Summary: A collabrotive story! Basically taking place during Smash 4's development, a group of gamers are chosen to train Smashers! This is their story.
1. The thingy

Application time!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Bio:**

**Role in story:**

**Looks:**

**Roommate (if any):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Friends:**

**Other:**

**Name: **Clara Roberts

**Age: **19

**Bio: **A long time Nintendo fan, Clara's been training smashers since she was 11, and trained Sonic for Brawl.

**Role in story: trainer of Megaman**

**Looks: **long brown hair, hazel eyes, black jacket, Starbomb shirt, purple sneakers.

**Roommate (if any): **N/A

**Likes: **Video games, her friends, Peach's cooking, messing with others

**Dislikes: **Being scolded, school, Mewtwo not in Sm4sh

**Hobbies:** drawing, singing, bugging Ike

**Friends: **the younger smashers, Pit, (surprisingly) Samus

**Other: **Looks like she's fifteen. Has a scar from the day she pushed Ike to his limit.

**Name: Alexander Black**

**Age: 16**

**Bio: Alex love Nintendo since he first time played a Mario game, he loves to compete and learn so he decide to debut as the professor of the little smashers.**

**Role in story: Teacher and babysitter of the kids, trains retro characters **

**Looks: a little long brown hair, pale skin, tall, skinny, silver eyes, black jeans, blue shirt, rectangular black glasses**

**Roommate (if any): N/A**

**Likes: playing games, chocolate, cooking, teaching, learning, reading**

**Dislikes: messes and Lucas and the Ice Climbers being cut.**

**Hobbies: singing, cooking, and reading**

**Friends: Ness, Duck and Dog, G&amp;W, Dark Pit, Pit, ROB, Palutena, Peach, Zelda, Sheik, and Marth**

**Other: Has a really bad temper, don't anger him or you might die.**

**Name: Marina Alcozer aka Mari**

**Age: 18**

**Bio: She's been a fan of Nintendo and survival horror games for as long as she can remember.**

**She's started training during the brawl tournament and helped in training Wolf. **

**Role in story: Trainer of Dark Pit.**

**Looks: brown wavy hair to her upper back, and wears a hunter's hat, light tan skin, brown eyes, a bit built but still curvy and about 5'8". Wears an orange shirt with a forest green cargo jacket on top, skinny jeans, and black steel toed boots.**

**Roommate (if any): N/A (doesn't let anyone inside. If she lets someone in, they should feel special.)**

**Likes: Hunting, working out, playing video games, anything horror related**

**Dislikes: Being told what to do, spiders, anyone going into her room**

**Hobbies: hunting, playing horror games, exercising in the mornings**

**Friends: Fox, Falco, Ike**

**Other: She's a fan of survival horror stuff.**

Name: Penelope "Pepper" Starr

Age: 14

Bio: She lived a normal life on Earth until one day she got hit by a runaway truck. She awoke in Dreamland, and has lived there ever since. She has never trained anyone before.

Role: Trainer of King Dedede

Looks: Long brown hair (down to her middle back) with dyed blue ends. She has Hazel eyes and brown freckles by her nose. She often wears graphic tees and jean skirts. She loves jewelry but hates makeup. She is 5'6" and Proud of it.

Roommate: N/A, she leaves the door shut most of the time.

Likes: Softball, sports In general, riding bikes, babysitting, friends, ice cream, CANDY.

Dislikes: Being annoyed, being bossed around, anybody who thinks King Dedede is a jerk with a southern accent.

Hobbies: Pitching Softball, writing, hanging with friends, training, watching TV.

Friends: King Dedede, Kirby, Marth, Ness, Rosalina, Toon link, Zelda, Samus.

Other: She has hallucinations of her family when experiencing extreme emotion, and she often has to settle arguments between Kirby and Dedede. (She had never played video games before the accident so everything is new to her.)

Name: Brandon Rodriguez  
Age: 16  
Bio: A die hard Nintendo fan and a first time smasher trainer looking to prove his name in the big time. He has studied hard and prepared well for this chance and will give everything to ensure his trainees succeed in the tournament.  
Role in Story: Trainer of greninja and lucario or the fire emblem characters. (Either group works for me so I'll let you choose).  
Looks: Short-medium, messy black hair and a pair of glasses that have transition lenses (they act like sunglasses when outside). 5'7" in height and usually seen wearing the color red or some soccer jersey of his beloved Chelsea FC. Always seen wearing shorts or athletic pants and running shoes.  
Roommate: Robin (Male). These two together form the nerd power duo.  
Likes: Reading, Soccer, Solving Puzzles, Video Games, Conducting Expiriments, Learning new things.  
Dislikes: Being annoyed, being disturbed while reading, being forced into large social events, getting stuck in conversations with people who aren't his friends, failing to accomplish something.  
Hobbies: Reading, Playing Soccer, Playing Chess, building things.  
Friends: Robin, Luigi, Pit, Dark Pit, Shulk, Lucario, Greninja, Palutena, Lucina, Link, Zelda, Mario  
Other: Would like to transform his room into a giant library, very shy away from friends and will avoid social events at all costs. Very driven to help his trainees and will stay up for hours after they all turn in for the night to develop new strategies and review film. Therefore his schedule is extremely monotonus and he acquires the nickname the robot. Not the most liked person due to his straightforwardness.

Name: Nahliel Wolfgang

Age: 17

Bio: He's been a fan of Videogames since he was two years old. He like to fight with strong people, both in games and in real life so he enters as a fighter and a trainer

Role in story: Trainer of Zero suit samus

Looks: Emerald green eyes, Black hair spikey quiff with short sides, built budy , wears red v neck shirt, Black jeans, red sneakers and he wears too a Black Trench coat, although this one also has the length of a frock coat (going to around the knees)

Roommmate (if any): n/a (you can choose one if you want :D )

Likes: playing video games, Fighting , Swordplay, guns, playing video games, eat, messing around with people ,extreme situations and girls

Dislikes: People who abuse of others, People who take his food, Being boss around, and vegetables

Hobbies: Eat, Fight, Play the piano and the guitar, play video games, training

Friends: Link, Zero suit samus, Kirby (He eat almost like him) Peach, Zelda, Lucina, Sonic, Dark pit and wolf

Other: He likes to attempt to flirt with girls but when a girl tries to flirt with her he starts to stutter a lot, blush and in a point faint

Name: Drew Lockwood

Age: 12

Bio: He's a very posh boy from a very successful family. His father owns and runs a new company called 'Zero Gravity Max' which makes millions a day for it's advance technology. Because of his family being so perfect (Mother is a famous singer who will be remembered throughout the years as the greatest singer of her time, brother is a world famous tennis star, sister is a doctor who found the cure for Ebola and other diseases, grandfather was a violinist, grandmother was a scientist in Russia and Antarctica) he feels as if he's pressured to be perfect. He's worked his entire life to be first at everything and he succeeded.

One day, they were having a Melee tournament that his father was supporting. He decided to join to be better than everybody else. He lost which made him get the game and train more. His favorite character to use was Ness, who he ultimately treasures. Next time, he was able to get first place and brag about it. Seeing how he was actually having fun with it, he bought Brawl, using Kirby, Ness, and Lucas. Lucas' cut in the fourth game however, broke him. He almost had a fit but then told himself that Lucas will now be in his heart forever.

Role in story: Trains Ness and Shulk, occasionally ROB and Olimar too

Looks: Brown hair with bangs swept to the side (his hair is shiny and beautiful), hazel eyes, cute face. Often admired for his looks and fashion. He usually wears a white and gray striped shirt (similar to Ness), white vest unbuttoned, white scarf, jean shorts, a tennis visor, blue and red running shoes, and a red fingerless leather glove on his right hand. Has a strangely nice body for a kid.

Roommmate (if any): Ness

Likes: Being first place at everything and anything, compliments, Diamond Dust weather (It reminds him of his grandmother), Stir Fry, Egg rolls, Ness, Kirby, hugs from Ness, watching Ness fight, practicing with Ness

Dislikes: Being any lower than first, criticism, suck ups, horror movies (he gets scared easily), people who tell others that they're fake (To him, nobody knows how that person really is and such. You can't call a person fake just because their personality isn't to your liking), Lucas being cut

Hobbies: Perfecting his skills at singing, dancing, photography, art, karate, fencing, clarinet and cello playing, and of course because he's so perfect, archery. He has to be perfect. He also cooks, cleaning, and does laundry as well as tend to other's needs. Recording what other people say or do that may be important later.

Friends: Ness (Ness wants to be friends with Drew, Drew secretly wants to be friends with Ness), Shulk (He looks up to him), ROB (He has one sided talks with him, ROB listens to him on everything), Villager (He likes it when Villager talks to him about plants), Palutena (She messes with him a lot but still cares for him, he feels both annoyed and intimidated by her)

Other: Would sometimes brag but not all the time. He tries to impress Ness a lot. He's persistent. Secretly wants Ness to love him (LOL). Very serious. Ness is admired as a hero so Drew wants to prove to him that he's the better person by challenging him to a lot of things and winning, however, unlike with everybody else, he feels bad beating Ness.

I bet you're thinking- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Well, I plan on filling this page with about thirteen more characters! I'm counting on you guys to help me fill this page up! PM me your application!


	2. Chapter 1: Our Hero?

Birds chirping, sun shining, ugh… Another freaking Monday. College sucks pokeballs, and despite the rumors of a new Smash game, I haven't gotten my letter for certification that I was going to be- OH GOD, WAS I CUT?! WAS SONIC CUT?! Got to take deep breaths, got to tak-

"Clara, you have some letter with a strange cross on i-"

"GOD DAMN IT LIZ, TELL ME THIS SOONER!" I screamed as I took the letter. Great! Just need to show this to the teacher and I'll be on my wa-

"No."

"What?" I blinked, confused.

"You are _not _leaving until next year! You're staying here!"

" No, I'm not! Hopeful's a stupid town that isn't even on the map!"

A certain blonde woman walked into the room. " Yes, she's leaving." She dragged me out of the room. Once again, Samus Aran saved my ass….

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter! I promise, I'll make the next one longer! **

**Also, I need help planning, I have an rp forum for planning! Please check it out!**


End file.
